


all you need in life (is a donut)

by softiesharpie



Series: The Adventures of Donut Lance [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Other, Parents Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because why not, nb!charlie, they named their daughter laurel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: She had first just been walking home from school with her moms. As she was walking, she spotted a box on the side of the road. Inside it was a small kitten that fit perfectly in her hands. It was clearly young and wasn't wearing a collar, so Laurel decided to take it home with her and hide it in her jacket before Sara and Ava noticed. She couldn't stomach the thought of leaving it there.OrLaurel takes home a stray kitten and tries her best to hide it from her moms.





	all you need in life (is a donut)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute idea I had and wrote last night. Ava and Sara are married and Ava took Sara's last name, so she's just Ava Lance now. Laurel is about eight years old. Enjoy!
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

Laurel was able to make enough excuses so that she was able to go quickly upstairs to her room without her mothers stopping her.

Once she got there, she closed the door and sighed. She unzipped her jacket and smiled as a little tabby kitten peeked its head out and quietly meowed.

She had first just been walking home from school with her moms. As she was walking, she spotted a box on the side of the road. Inside it was a small kitten that fit perfectly in her hands. It was clearly young and wasn't wearing a collar, so Laurel decided to take it home with her and hide it in her jacket before Sara and Ava noticed. She couldn't stomach the thought of leaving it there.

Now, with the kitten on her bed and her moms downstairs worrying about her, Laurel was at a loss for what to do. She knew that her taller mother loved cats and might not mind them keeping the kitten, though she wouldn't appreciate Laurel keeping it from them at first. But, Laurel also knew Sara didn't like cats, she was more of a dog person. She was worried that if she told them, they'd force her to put the kitten back where she found it.

"What do I do with you?" Laurel mumbled as she looked at the kitten, who just happily purred on the bed. "You're probably hungry." Laurel decided.

"I can't go to the store without moms so... I'll have to take you to the Waverider." Laurel smiled, proud of herself for thinking of that. "I just need to find mommy's time courier." She frowned and tried to leave her room as quietly as possible. She slowly walked to the master bedroom and went inside. She looked through the bedside drawers and found the spare time courier Ava kept.

She grinned and took it, running back into her room. She put on the time courier and tightened it on her wrist before picking up the kitten and making a portal to the Waverider. She went through it and was instantly greeted by Gideon.

"Hello, Miss Lance. Is there something I can help you with?"

Laurel nodded. "Yeah. I need you to fabricate some food for kittens and a water dish. I don't know how old it is but... it's really skinny. I just got it off the street and moms don't know." She said and went to the fabrication room. She made sure to be careful to not run into a Legend.

Gideon stayed silent for a moment. "I just fabricated some food. Your kitten appears to be a five-month old male tabby. He's perfectly healthy aside from him being underweight for his age."

Laurel nodded and put the kitten in the pocket of her jacket. "Thanks, Giddy. Um... where are the rest of the Legends?"

"Miss Tomaz and Mr. Rory are in the galley, Dr. Palmer, Mr. Heywood, and Miss Darhk are in the lab, Charlie is in their room, Mr. Constantine is not onboard and neither are your mothers. Though, I'm sure you already knew the last part."

Laurel giggled. "Cheeky bot." She repeated the phrase she'd heard Sara say many times before.

She sat down with the kitten on her lap and started feeding him, trying to come up with a way to tell her mothers. She already loved this kitten already, and she would be devastated if she couldn't keep him.

"How should I tell moms?" She asked.

Gideon replied, "I suggest trying to convince them that you can take care of the kitten. I calculated a 79% likelihood that Captain Lance will not be opposed to the idea if she knows you can take care of him. I also calculated an 86% likelihood that Director Lance will not be opposed at all to keeping the kitten regardless of how you present the idea."

Laurel slowly nodded and watched the kitten eat quickly, stopping occasionally to drink the water, as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Poor baby." She frowned and petted him, watching as he rubbed his head against her hand. "What if they say 'no'? What would they do with him?"

"My guess is that they would take him to an animal shelter and not put him back where he came from."

Laurel nodded, deep in thought. "I'm gonna name him... Donut!"

Gideon made a sound like she didn't agree with Laurel's decision. "Why is that?"

Laurel shrugged. "Mama told me Auntie Z turned into a cat once and she likes donuts, so why not."

"Alright. Is there anything else I can help you with, Miss Lance?"

Laurel thought for a minute before shaking her head. "I'm good. Thanks."

She stood up with Donut in her arms and carried him out of the room with her. She was happy that he was fed now, but she still didn't know how she'd tell her moms.

She thought about telling the Legends, maybe they would be able to help her convince Ava and Sara to keep the kitten. She knew her mothers would notice she was missing soon if she didn't get back.

Her mind raced, not knowing what she should do next. "I don't want to let you go." She said to Donut and frowned, looking down at the kitten in her arms. She was attached to him already. "I hope moms let me keep you."

She was about to say more when she heard the distinct sound of a portal opening.

"Captain Lance, Director Lance. Welcome aboard." Gideon's voice sounded.

Laurel's eyes widened with surprise as she hid behind a corner, listening to Ava and Sara talk to Gideon.

"Gideon, have you seen Laurel?" Sara asked.

"My spare time courier is missing, so she's either here or in another time." Ava added.

Laurel bit her lip, wondering if Gideon would tell them the truth.

"I have seen her, yes." Is all Gideon said.

She had to tell Sara the truth at all times, but she didn't have to explain the situation necessarily.

Ava sounded frustrated at Gideon's short response. "Is she here now?"

Gideon said, "can you rephrase the question?"

Sara sighed, "is Laurel on the ship right now?"

Laurel held her breath.

"Yes, she is. Though, she's not where she was a moment ago when we were talking." Gideon said truthfully.

"She can't be far," Ava told Sara, "we can split up? I'll check the front of the ship and you can check the back?"

Sara nodded, "deal." She kissed Ava quickly before going to the other part of the ship to look for Laurel.

Laurel continued holding her breath as she heard Ava walk closer to her. "Oh no." She mumbled, holding Donut closer to her when Ava was just on the other side of the corner.

Ava was about to take another step when Gideon said, "director, I think Mr. Rory and Miss Tomaz need your assistance in the galley."

Ava frowned. "What?" She turned around and made her way to the galley.

Laurel let out a long breath. "Thanks, Giddy." She whispered.

Gideon just hummed in response.

Laurel didn't know what she'd do now, she couldn't go far without her mothers and she was already feeling guilty for lying to them. She always felt guilty when she broke the rules or kept things from her moms.

"I think I should tell them." She whispered. "I hate lying... they'll be more mad if I keep it from them longer."

"I agree that they will be more upset if you continue to lie to them instead of telling them now." Gideon said.

Laurel sighed and nodded, knowing what needed to be done. As much as she was scared to have to give up Donut, the guilt from lying and keeping things from her mothers was greater than that.

She walked to Sara's old room, which now was a guest bedroom — it had been since Sara permanently moved in with Ava.

She sat down on the bed with Donut on her lap, petting him as she worked up the courage to get her moms' attention.

"Giddy can—" Laurel stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards the room. She instantly could tell they were Ava's and she stood up, trying to think of where to hide the kitten. She saw the dresser and opened one of the drawers, putting the kitten in it and not closing it all the way.

The door opened and Ava went in. "Laurel?" She frowned when she saw her daughter looking guilty as ever.

"Why..." Ava stopped herself and shook her head. "Let's go sit down, okay?"

Laurel looked down and went over, sitting down on the bed. She couldn't look at Ava, she felt too guilty.

She felt the area next to her on the bed sink slightly when Ava sat down.

"Do you want to tell me why you took my time courier?" Ava asked, stern but soft. Laurel had permission to go on the Waverider whenever she pleased, as long as it was one of the Legends who took her there via portal.

Laurel stayed quiet.

"I'm not mad," Ava continued, "just worried. This isn't like you, Laur." She sighed. "Is something going on?"

Laurel slowly nodded.

"Let me guess... you ate the last cookie so you came to the Waverider to fabricate another one to replace it before we realized it was gone?" Ava teased.

Laurel giggled, "noo!"

"Hmm... did you come here to try to convince Auntie Nora to teach you magic again?" Ava guessed, knowing that wasn't the answer, but also knowing that guessing the wrong things would make Laurel want to tell her what was actually going on.

"No, mommy!" Laurel giggled and grinned, finally looking up at Ava. "Auntie Nora would teach me it if you let me, by the way."

Ava smiled fondly. "I know. And you know that I said maybe one day she can teach you. Just not while you're still a kid."

Laurel nodded but frowned when she realized she'd have to tell Ava what was wrong now.

"What's going on, bug?" Ava asked softly.

Laurel seemed to relax a bit when Ava called her that. "Please don't be mad." She rushed out.

That worried Ava more, but she tried her best to appear calm. "Be mad about what?"

Laurel hesitated again and fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

"Come here, bug." Ava patted her lap and smiled lightly.

Laurel stood up and sat sideways on Ava's lap, leaning against her and resting her head against her collarbone.

"You can tell me anything, and I probably won't be mad. Unless you ate the last cookie, then I might be." She joked lightly and Laurel giggled softly.

Ava put her arms around Laurel and held her close, gently rocking them back and forth as she stayed patient. She knew Laurel would talk when she was ready. She looked up at saw Sara standing at the doorway watching them silently.

"I..." Laurel closed her eyes tightly. "I found a kitten on the road on our way home and didn't wanna leave it so I took him and stole your time courier 'cause I wanted to take him here to get him food and I kept it from you and mama 'cause I wanted to keep him and mama doesn't like cats." She rambled quickly.

Ava frowned. "Aw, bug." She gave Laurel a little squeeze. "You didn't have to keep this from us. You're right about your mama not being a cat person... but I'm sure if you and I pout enough, she'll give in." She smiled when Sara just watched them and rolled her eyes fondly.

"Are you mad?" Laurel whispered.

Ava shook her head. "No, not mad. Though, I don't appreciate being lied to." She pulled back slightly so she could look down at Laurel, who opened her eyes to look up at Ava.

"I'm with your mom on this, kid." Sara spoke and walked over to them, sitting down next to Ava. "I'm not mad, but I wish you hadn't lied to us and took your mommy's time courier."

Laurel sniffed and nodded, "I know... I'm sorry." She rarely acted out like this and she already felt incredibly guilty.

"We know you are, bug." Ava kissed her head as Sara gently rubbed her back to soothe her. "Next time something like this happens, I want you to tell us first, okay? Then we can figure out what to do together, as a family." Ava said.

"Okay." Laurel said, feeling much better now that she'd told them her secret.

"So, where is the kitten anyways?" Sara asked curiously, wanting to lighten the mood.

Laurel smiled and pointed at the half opened dresser drawer, "in there! He's so cute! I named him Donut!" She said.

Sara stood up to go get the kitten.

"Donut?" Ava looked confused.

"Mhm! 'Cause Auntie Z was a cat once and she likes donuts!" She explained, grinning as Sara picked Donut up from the dresser and carried him back over to them.

"He is cute." Sara admitted, sitting down with Donut on her lap.

"He is." Ava smiled and reached out to let Donut sniff her hand before she petted him. "Do you know anything else about him?" She asked Laurel.

Laurel nodded, "Giddy said he's five months old and he's healthy... besides him being skinny." She explained, biting her lip. "He was all alone when I found him... I didn't wanna leave him. He doesn't have a collar... he's all alone." She frowned.

Ava looked up at Sara, communicating silently with her by just looking into her eyes for a moment.

"Your mommy and I like Donut already... but this would be a big responsibility if we kept him—" Sara was interrupted by Laurel.

"I know! I'll take really really good care of him! I'll feed him, give him water, brush him, and cuddle him! I'll do everything, I promise!" Laurel said eagerly, getting excited about the prospect of keeping Donut.

"You wouldn't have to do everything, bug. We'd just want you to help us when it comes to feeding him." Ava said with a soft smile, watching Donut nuzzle into Sara's lap, purring quietly.

"I will! I promise!" Laurel stood up in front of them so she could look at both of them at the same time. "Please, mommies? Pretty please?" She pouted.

Ava and Sara looked at each other again, communicating briefly before looking at Laurel.

"Yes." They both said.

Laurel squealed with excitement. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged her mothers tightly, being careful not to hit Donut.

"You're welcome. Now, I need to have a talk with Gideon about hiding your whereabouts from us." Ava looked up at the ceiling pointedly.

"If Laurel was truly in danger, I wouldn't keep her location from you, Director. As the ship's A.I., I am obligated to always tell Captain Lance the truth, which I did." Gideon said and Ava couldn't bring herself to be mad at her.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell us where she was." Sara pointed out.

"You never asked that, you only asked if she was on the ship, which she was. Not where exactly on the ship she was." Gideon countered.

Laurel giggled, happy Gideon seemed to be on her side. "Can we go take Donut to meet the Legends now?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not." Ava shrugged and smiled, standing up. "Do you want me to take him now, babe?" Ava asked Sara, knowing that it would take some time for Sara to get used to a kitten.

Sara surprised herself by shaking her head and standing up with Donut in her arms. "No, I'm good. He's actually growing on me." She smiled and petted him. This was the first cat in awhile that she liked.

"Let's go!" Laurel giggled and ran out of the room.

"Slow down!" Ava said and quickly followed Laurel out of the room.

Sara grinned as she watched them before looking down at Donut. "Welcome to the family." She told him and was surprised when she felt her heart warm when he continued purring.

"Mama!" Laurel's voice broke through Sara's thoughts.

"I'm coming, baby!" Sara chuckled and quickly followed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I thought of Ava calling their daughter 'bug' and now it's a need haha. Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
